An infusion pump typically provides infusion to a patient via multiple infusion channels. When a number/count of the infusion channels becomes high (for example, more than five), it becomes important to keep an account of a mapping between infusion channels and corresponding medications being transported within those infusion channels. To keep an account of this mapping, a clinician conventionally makes notes on pieces of an adhesive tape, and attaches a corresponding piece of the adhesive tape at each of both ends of every infusion channel. Each note typically indicates a medication flowing through a point where the adhesive tape is stuck, and a location of the end of the adhesive tape other than the end where the adhesive tape is attached. This process of noting medications and mapping medications with infusion channels requires a significant amount of manual effort by the clinician, and consumes a lot of time of the clinician. Further, when the infusion channels need to be changed for sterility concerns or other reasons, the process of noting medications and mapping medications with infusion channels becomes even more tedious. Moreover, when the notes on the adhesive tapes are written in an unclear handwriting by a clinician, the inference of such notes at a later time or by a different clinician are susceptible to error.